Kiddnaping
by under.that.sun
Summary: Kidd wakes up and finds himself not where he fell asleep, it turns out that Luffy decided that they need a little surprise vacation. AU, one shot, yaoi - boyxboy


**A.N. At first I wanted to put this in my KiddxLuffy story, but I couldn't wait to rewrite this on computer, so I made it one shot :}.**

**Conversation are still in ' ', hope you like it, please review! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – boyxboy, cursing, slight lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, how should I tell you… Well here I go: Idon'townOnePiece, here, I did it.**

I felt my ears buzzing As I opened my eyes I understood why: I was on a plane.

I turned my head and saw Luffy grinning at me.

'Why the fuck am I on a plane? Why the hell don`t I remember boarding one? The last fucking thing I remember is being in our room in Switzerland!'

He grinned even more widely, (Is that even possible?) and then answered my main question. 'Well you fell asleep in our room and I took you on board while you were still sleeping."

He looked happy saying that, so I decided that maybe this wasn't the worst sudden change of places. There definitely been worse, but I still had questions that needed to be answered. 'Okay that part is clear, but why the fuck I am here and where on earth are we flying to and how exactly did you pull this off?' I spread my hands at my sides.

With that being said, I looked over the plane interior: it had eight seats on one side and probably just as many on the other. My eyes stopped at Luffy with a questioning look. He grinned and stood up. 'If you really want to know… So first I asked Chopper to give me some sleeping pills; he agreed only when I explained why I needed them.' He pouted saying that his little doctor didn`t give them to him the moment he asked for it. 'Then I asked dad if I could borrow his plane; he agreed and didn´t even ask why!'

I snorted. Figures, how else could he pull off a private jet?!

'So then I called Bepo and reminded him that he owes me for that time I had to bail him out of jail. So I put sleeping pills in your drink and called Bepo. He came with his truck, took you in and we went to the airport. He also helped me carry you on the plane, so here you are!'

I sighed; I will probably never adjust to this guy saying everything straight to my face. 'So where are we flying?'

Luffy sat on my lap, facing me, his legs on either side of my thighs. I brushed my red hair; he should not have sat like this. Luffy put his hands on my big shoulders and answered my last question. 'Well it's kind of a surprise, but I can tell you that we´re on the border of France.'

I still wanted to say some things, but before I could, Luffy pressed his lips against mine. I immediately forgot what I wanted to say, not that I minded this kind of distraction. I took over the kiss and he moaned. His hands travelled under my coat to my back while mine went under his red t-shirt. After a few moments, we parted and Luffy moaned my name. 'Kidd~'

That was all it took me to shove him into another even more passionate kiss. I was already wondering where it was more comfy: the plane seat or the carpeted floor for what I had in my mind, when a voice came through the intercom. 'Master Luffy, we`re landing in about five minutes.'

Luffy heard the voice, sighed, slipped from my lap and sat on the seat on the other side of the aisle 'You`re gonna love this place Kidd! Well, when it`s morning.'

I looked around and saw that the windows in the plane were covered, but I shouldn`t be surprised 'cause I fell asleep at noon. I decided to try again. 'Where exactly is this place I`m gonna love?'

Luffy pouted. 'Kidd~ I said that it`s a surprise, didn't I?'

I sighed; it`s impossible to argue with him.

'Oh and I need to blindfold you, okay?'

'I don´t really have a choice, do I?'

Luffy giggled and I sighed; I can't do anything if he's happy. 'Don`t worry, it`s about a forty minute ride by car.' The plane started to land and Lu grinned, I guess he's very excited about this then. We landed and Luffy jumped from his seat. I also stood and exercised my legs; they were kind of stiff. Luffy ran to me with a red scarf.

'But you can´t take it off!' He said while putting it on. When he finished he gave me a peck on my lips and all thoughts about taking that shitty scarf off disappeared.

I felt him take my hand and he started to pull me. 'I better not fall down the stairs.'

I heard Luffy`s soft laugh. 'What stairs? There aren't any, well there´s an escalator later.'

I sighed. Where the fuck did he bring me? He pulled me though some metal corridor and then I entered a big space. He dragged me further, and after a few minutes of walking through that space, I felt the ground move under my feet: that´s probably the escalator Lu mentioned earlier. Then, I again felt my hand being tugged and we continued walking. I felt a warm breeze as we walked in the warm night air. So we`re somewhere where it´s hot and has a border with France?

'Kidd, we`re going to sit in the car now.'

I sighed and leaned towards my left where Luffy's hand was earlier, raising my hand and putting it a little to the left. I felt something that was higher than ground and was cold and smooth as metal and got myself into the car. The door closed and after a moment I heard another door open and a slim figure slipped in next to me.

The car door closed and Luffy took off my blindfold. I looked at him in surprise, 'Aren`t I not supposed to know where we`re going?'

Luffy giggled, 'But you can`t see anything, can you?'

I looked around; he was right. The limousine windows were black and I couldn´t see anything through them. I felt something on my shoulder and saw Luffy leaning on me. He noticed me looking at him, smiled and closed his eyes. After few moments, his breath slowed and he fell asleep. I looked at his sleeping face, cursed everything, then put my head on his and gave in to sleep.

I was woken up withsilence 'cause the car engine stopped running. The door on the left side opened and when I lifted my head to look up I heard my neck crunch. But no one was there, so I just nudged Luffy at his side. "Lu we're here, wherever that 'here' is."

Luffy lifted his head and looked happily at me. He took the blindfold out and tied it back over my eyes. 'Sorry but it´s only for two more minutes.'

I sighed and decided to bear with it. I stepped out of the car and again I felt the warmth of the night air. Luffy`s hand immediately grabbed mine and started to pull me forward. 'Oh Kidd, be careful, we're going to climb the stairs now.'

I grumbled. 'How many?'

Luffy laughed, 'Seven.'

I frowned, but Lu probably didn´t notice `cause of the blindfold, or he simply choose to ignore. Then we reached the stairs and I walked up them and counted. Seven, just as Luffy said. Then, a door opened and I felt cool air instead of a warm breeze. I felt the weight from my eyes lift, so I opened ´em.

What I saw was a big hall with old rock walls and stars in the middle of the room. The room had a high ceiling and some old lamps. The whole place looked old, but new at the same time. The modern feeling was created by a big leather couch on the left side of the room with a big LED TV on the wall in front of it, and a small coffee table that had a stack of magazines on it separated the two. I looked at Luffy, amazed. He was waiting for my reaction. 'Luffy… It looks amazing.'

Luffy smiled happily and took my hand. 'Let´s go and see the second floor.'

I took the younger man`s hand and we walked to the stairs. When we got closer, I noticed that there were big wooden doors at both sides of the stairs. We climbed up the stairs into a small corridor. Luffy opened the first door and I saw a big round room filled with books.

'This is the library.' I nodded and Lu dragged me to the armchairs on the right side of the room. Every armchair had its own tall, round coffee table. On the left side, there was a desk presumably for reading. Tired, we crashed on the armchairs and as soon as we did, the library door opened and some old tall geezer with a long white mustache and beard brought in a big pallet with loads of food (especially meat).

'Thanks Gan Fall.' Luffy dug into his food and so did I. After we finished our food, Luffy dragged me to the left side towards the desk. When we got closer, I noticed that there was a small niche and in there was a door. Lu opened the door and behind it was a small staircase leading up. I sighed, does he want me to fit there?

Luffy looked at my unhappy expression and laughed. 'It`s bigger than it looks.'

I decided to believe his words and followed him up. The staircase was bigger than it looked and I somehow fit in there. We walked up and I saw another door that was already open `cause Luffy just ran through them. I entered and saw an amazing view.

We walked in a balcony that was on top of some round white turret. It overviewed the sea and beach, and there where mountains in the horizon. Right in front of me, the full moon was rising from the sea.

I wasn`t sentimental or shit, but that view was really worth being blindfolded. A smile crept up my face. I turned to Luffy who was standing beside me, our hands connected. I don´t know when that happened, but it made it easier to drag him closer and put my lips on his. He parted his lips and let my tongue in; I grinned into his mouth and completely consumed him. My hands slid down under his t-shirt and started groping, Luffy moaned and our lips parted. 'Lu, where´s our bedroom? I think we should continue our activities from the plane there.'

My cute little lover blushed from head to toe; he still wasn´t used to this. Truthfully, I wouldn`t mind if he never did; he looked adorable like this. (He would probably pout cutely and say that he`s not adorable if he heard.)

'The last door on the corridor we were in before.'

He squeezed out his answer with a little yelp `cause I lifted him up and started walking downstairs. He enfolded me with his arms and poked his nose into the curve of my neck. Then he wound his legs around my waist. My hands were under his butt as I walked out of the library into the corridor.

With big steps I soon reached the end of the corridor and there indeed was a door which had a badly painted straw hat on them. A laugh escaped my lips. 'This is definitely the right door.'

Luffy just blew air at my neck as his answer, and another laugh escaped my lips as I opened the painted door. The first (and only) thing I noticed when I opened the door was a huge bed. Well isn´t that super convenient? I reached the bed and threw Lu on it; he looked at me unhappily `cause he was out of my embrace, but I quickly threw my fur cloak down and joined him on the bed. The first thing I did was take off his treasured straw hat; I put it on the bedpost and grabbed the end of Luffy`s t-shirt and pulled it off. Then I shoved him on his back and started trailing kisses down his neck.

'Kidd~ why do you still have your shirt on~?'

I laughed at his comment and unbuttoned my shirt, threw it aside, and faced him. 'Happy?'

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. 'Yes.'

I smiled at his answer and again shoved him on his back and continued where I left off.

-II-

Luffy's POV

I woke up and rolled on my back, reached my hand out to the side and noticed that the warm body that was supposed to be by my side was gone. I sat up and looked around the room, looking for him. I saw that the doors of the balcony were open, so I wrapped a sheet around myself and went to look for him there.

And there he was with his back turned at me, only in his boxers and his red hair ruffling in the wind. 'Ne~ Kidd, what are you doing?'

He turned to me and gave a smile that made my insides melt. 'Just waiting for my lover to wake up and enjoy this wonderful view.'

When he said 'view', he swept his hand towards me and made it clear which view he liked to enjoy the most. I felt heat rise up my face, but didn´t do anything to hide or to stop it; why should I? Every time Kidd saw it, he would blush slightly himself. He never noticed it and I enjoy the view too much to point it out. Everyone else is just scared. I joined him at the railings and he put his arm around my waist. I enjoyed his closeness, so I clasped his waist with both my arms.

'So where did you kidnap me to?'

I heard Kidd mumble in my hair as he now has both of his hands around my waist and we were hugging, his head on top of mine. 'It's our summer house in Spain, do you like it?'

I felt Kidd`s chest twitch and he laughed in a loud voice. 'It`s the best kidnapping I ever had. I love it, I love you.'

I smiled as widely as I could. This is the first time he said it aloud; every please I had said to get this done was worth it. 'I love you too.'

He lifted my head and we fell into another deep kiss.

**A.N. If anybody didn`t get it, the ( ) are thoughts that Kidd added to himself. This is the first beta read story, thank you Katasana! Hope you like it, please review :}**. **And I have a poll on my profile, so please check it out!**


End file.
